Known chucks have the disadvantage of being limited in respect of minimum range of the workpiece size. Frequently the problem is addressed by the use of different sized chucks, which is expensive.
Previously known chucks also suffer from the disadvantage of being axially thick and therefore support the workpiece a considerable distance from the supporting bearings. Still further the chucks are expensive to manufacture.
A still further disadvantage is that they are not adapted to receive small workpieces.